Tajemnicze krainy/II/14
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV. W którym Challenger spotyka oryginalnego kolegę. Profesor Challenger niełatwo zawierał stosunki przyjaźni. Kto chciał zostać jego przyjacielem, musiał rezygnować z własnej niepodległej woli. Równości w stosunkach profesor nie znosił, natomiast był wspaniały, jako patron. Ze swą jowiszową miną, olimpijską pobłażliwością, dobrotliwym uśmiechem — boga, raczącego łaskawie zbliżyć się do śmiertelnych, zniewalał i wprost podbijał serca ludzkie. Wzamian żądał jednak pewnych zalet od przyjaciół. Tępość umysłu budziła w nim niesmak, fizyczna brzydota raziła go, niezależność charakteru już wprost go odpychała. Pragnął przyjaźni z człowiekiem, którego cały świat podziwiał, lecz pod warunkiem, że zkolei ów będzie go czcił jako nadczłowieka. Takie właśnie zalety posiadał doktor Ross Scotton i dlatego był największym ulubieńcem profesora. Teraz młody ten człowiek był bardzo ciężko chory. Leczył go doktór Atkinson, którego spotkaliśmy już parokrotnie w naszem opowiadaniu. Lecz biuletyny o zdrowiu Scottona brzmiały coraz smutniej. Była to bowiem straszna choroba, ta rozsiana skleroza. Challenger wiedział, że Atkinson nie jest lekarzem alarmistą i, że nie ma zamiaru straszyć, gdy powiada, że kuracja potrwa bardzo długo i prawdopodobnie pomyślnego rezultatu nie będzie. Doktor Ross Scotton, choć jeszcze bardzo młody, był autorem dwu świetnych rozpraw lekarskich, garnął się do życia, do wiedzy i rokował znakomitą przyszłość. Jakaż to straszliwa niekonsekwencja natury, żeby tak dzielny człowiek, przeszedłszy wielomiesięczne męki, miał wkońcu rozłożyć się na swe chemiczne pierwiastki i zniknąć na zawsze, bez śladu, że istniał kiedykolwiek. A jednak profesor ruszał swemi olbrzymiemi ramionami, potrząsał głową, rozkładał bezradnie ręce i godził się z nieuniknioną rzeczywistością. Każda nowa wieść o stanie zdrowia była gorsza od poprzedniej, wreszcie zapanowała złowróżbna cisza. Challenger udał się raz do swego młodego przyjaciela na Gower Street. Wizyta zdenerwowała go ogromnie i odtąd już jej nie powtórzył. Kurcze mięśniowe, tak charakterystyczne w tej chorobie, skręcały biedaka w kłębek; gryzł wargi, by stłumić jęki i znosić po męsku straszliwe cierpienia. W jednym z takich ataków schwycił swego mentora za rękę, jak tonący chwyta deskę ratunku. — Czy to istotnie prawda, co pan zawsze powtarza? Czy po tych sześciu miesiącach tortury, jaka mnie czeka na tej ziemi, żadnej już nadziei dalszego życia dla mnie nie będzie. Mamże z całą swą wiedzą, z gorącą chęcią pracy dla społeczeństwa już nigdy nie ujrzeć światła życia i rozpłynąć się w wiecznym mroku nirwany? — Odwagi, chłopcze odwagi!... — rzekł Challenger. — Lepiej po męsku spojrzeć w oczy rzeczywistości, niż pocieszać się dziecinnemi bredniami. Rozchyliły się wargi chorego i długo wstrzymywany jęk wydarł się z jego piersi. Challenger wstał i spiesznie wyszedł z pokoju. Zdarzyła się jednak rzecz zdumiewająca. Zaczęło się to od wizyty miss Delicji Freeman. Pewnego dnia zastukał ktoś do mieszkania profesora przy ulicy Wiktorji. Wysoki i poważny Austin, lokaj profesora, patrząc przez małą szybkę w drzwiach na wysokości swych oczu nie dostrzegł narazie nikogo. Skoro otworzył drzwi, zobaczył malutką lady, której drobna postać, delikatna twarz i oczy, ruchliwe jak u ptaszka, wzniesione były do poziomu jego twarzy. — Chciałam widzieć się z panem profesorem — rzekła, szukając w torebce biletu wizytowego. — Nie może pani przyjąć — rzekł krótko Austin. — Ależ może, ja wiem, że może — odparła mała lady z całą pogodą. Mówiła to z doświadczenia, gdyż istotnie czy to w biurze redakcyjnem czy w kancelarji urzędnika, czy w gabinecie ministra, nie było dość silnej zapory, któraby mogła zatrzymać malutką lady, zwłaszcza wówczas, gdy była przekonaną, że może spełnić jakiś czyn dobry. — Nie przyjmuje — powtórzył Austin. — Ale, ale ja naprawdę muszę — rzekła miss Freeman, dając nurka popod ramię lokaja. Wiedziona jakimś dziwnym instynktem skierowała się ku drzwiom sanktuarjum profesora, zapukała i nie czekając na zaproszenie szybko weszła. Lwia głowa podniosła się z nad biurka zawalonego stosem papierów. Lwie oczy błysnęły gniewnie. — Co znaczy ta napaść? — zaryczał lew. Malutka osoba nie zmieszała się tem ani odrobinę. Uśmiechnęła się bardzo słodko do płonącej gniewem twarzy. — Bardzo się cieszę, że mogę poznać pana profesora. Nazywam się Delicja Freeman. — Austin! — krzyknął profesor. Wystraszona twarz lokaja ukazała się w drzwiach. — Co to znaczy, Austin? Jak ta pani tu weszła? — Nie mogłem jej zatrzymać — jęknął służący. — Chodź, miss — tak nie można... — Niech się pan nie gniewa, naprawdę, pan się nie powinien gniewać — rzekła lady słodko. — Mówiono mi, że pan jest okropny człowiek, ale ja wcale tego nie widzę, owszem, pan ma bardzo milą fizjognomję. — Kto pani jest? Czego pani chce? Czy pani wie, że ja jestem najbardziej zapracowanym człowiekiem w Londynie? Miss Freeman pogrzebała we wnętrzu swej wielkiej torby. Miała tam cały magazyn i wyławiała stosownie do potrzeby to broszurkę o Armenji, to artykuł o misjach chrześcijańskich, to jakąś odezwę spirytystów. W danym wypadku wydobyła kawałek zapisanego papieru. — To od doktora Scottona — rzekła. List był widocznie pisany w pośpiechu, raczej bazgrany, prawie nieczytelny. Challenger pochylił się nad nim i począł odcyfrowywać. „Drogi Mistrzu i przyjacielu! Bądź pan łaskaw posłuchać co oddawczyni tego listu powie. Wiem, że to przeciwne Pańskim poglądom, ale ja muszę Pana o to prosić. Pan mówił, że niema dla mnie nadziei ni za życia ni po śmierci. Ja myślę, że jakakolwiek nadzieja jest lepsza niż beznadziejność. Gdyby pan był na mojem miejscu, uczyniłby to samo, co ja teraz. Czy nie zechciałby Pan przyjść do mnie i przekonać się osobiście. Doktor Felkin przyjdzie o 3-ciej.“ J. Ross Scotton. Challenger odczytał dwukrotnie list i westchnął. — Pisze, że mam wysłuchać, co pani powie. Co to takiego? Proszę się streszczać jak tylko można. Kto to jest doktor Felkin? — To jest duch doktora. Challenger podskoczył na krześle. — Boże mój! Czy ja nigdy nie uwolnię się od tych bredni?... — zakrzyknął. — Więc oni nie mogli zostawić tego biedaka w spokoju, lecz jeszcze z umierającym będą robili jakieś głupie eksperymenty!... Miss Delicja klasnęła w dłonie, a jej małe żywe oczka błysnęły radośnie. — Doktór Scotton nie jest umierający. Jest mu lepiej. — Kto tak powiedział? — Doktór Felkin, a on się nigdy nie myli. Challenger począł parskać jak hipopotam. — Czy go pan profesor widział w tych dniach? — zapytała lady. — Kilka tygodni temu. — Toby go pan nie poznał, on już prawie wyleczony. — Wyleczony?! Wyleczony z rozsianej sklerozy? Wyleczony w paru tygodniach? — Niech pan profesor przyjdzie i zobaczy. — Potrzebujecie widać mojej pomocy, chcecie mnie wplątać w jakieś piekielne szalbierstwo. Potem zobaczę swe nazwisko, figurujące w jakichś szelmowskich świadectwach. Znam takich lekarzy szarlatanów. Gdybym istotnie przyszedł, to chyba poto, żebym go wziął za kołnierz i rzucił na łeb ze schodów. Lady poczęła śmiać się serdecznie. — A onby powiedział, jak Arystydes: Bij mnie, lecz wysłuchaj. Ale ja jestem pewna, że pan go wysłucha zanim bić zacznie. Pański wychowanek, to jakby odbicie pańskie. On się ogromnie wstydził, na samą myśl, że mógłby odzyskać zdrowie, w sposób niezupełnie zgodny z prawidłami medycyny. Sprowadziłam doktora Felkina wbrew jego woli. — Ach, więc to pani, pani?... Bierze pani na siebie ogromną odpowiedzialność. — Jak najchętniej, gdyż wiem, że mam słuszność. Mówiłam z doktorem Atkinsonem. On się trochę zna na tych sprawach psychicznych. Jest nierównie mniej uprzedzony do tych spraw, niż większość panów uczonych. Wyszedł z tego założenia, że jeśli kto jest umierający, to rzecz obojętna, jakich się jeszcze środków popróbuje. No i doktór Felkin przyszedł. — Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak ten cudowny lekarz zabrał się do kuracji? — Właśnie to chciałby panu doktór Scotton pokazać. Spojrzała na zegarek, który wyłowiła z wnętrza swej torby. — Za godzinę już tam doktór będzie. Biegnę powiedzieć pańskiemu przyjacielowi, że pan zaraz przyjdzie. Jestem pewna, że pan nie zawiedzie... Dłoń jej znów dała nurka w głąb torby. — Tu jest świeża broszurka o kwestji besarabskiej. Rzecz nierównie poważniejsza, niż ludzie sądzą. Zdąży pan jeszcze przeczytać zanim pan wyjdzie. Do miłego widzenia, kochany profesorze. r!... Przesłała promienny uśmiech pomrukującemu lwu i wyszła. Misja powiodła się jej, jak zawsze. Było coś zniewalającego w tym absolutnie bezinteresownym entuzjazmie małej osóbki, w jej dziecięcej prostocie, słodyczy i wyrozumiałości dla wszystkich, nawet dla zbrodniarzy, w których widziała ludzi, bolejąc nad występkiem. I Challenger uległ temu czarowi. W kilka minut po trzeciej szanowny profesor człapał po wąskich schodach wiodących do mieszkania ukochanego pupila. Ross Scotton leżał na łóżku ubrany w czerwony szlafrok, a mistrz na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzegł z podziwem i nietajoną radością, że lica chorego wypełniły się, a promień życia i nadziei połyskiwał w jego oczach. — Tak, tak, zmagam powoli to choróbsko — zawołał. — Od pierwszego konsyljum, jakie Felkin odbył z Atkinsonem, czułem, że życie zaczyna wracać powoli. Och, mistrzu, to straszna rzecz tak leżeć dniem i nocą i czuć jak te przeklęte mikroby wgryzają się w same korzenie życia. Prawie się je słyszy... A te kurcze, co tak skręcają wszystkie członki, jakby je chciały połamać na drobne kawałki. Lecz teraz prócz lekkiej niestrawności, swędzenia i wysypki na rękach, żadnych dolegliwości nie odczuwam, A to wszystko dzięki temu tu kochanemu doktorowi, który mnie ratuje. Zrobił ruch ręką, jakby wskazując osobę, o której mówił. Challenger rozejrzał się po pokoju, spodziewając się dostrzec sprytnego szarlatana. Lekarza jednak nie było. Natomiast w kącie przy łóżku drzemała tylko jakaś skromnie ubrana i niepozorna dziewczyna o bujnych ciemnych włosach, prawdopodobnie pielęgniarka... Miss Delicja uśmiechnięta jak zawsze, stała pod oknem. — Cieszę się bardzo, że ci lepiej, drogi chłopcze — rzekł Challenger. — Ale nie wdawaj się w układy z własnym rozumem, nie staraj się wyprowadzić go w pole. Takie przewlekłe cierpienie ma swe przypływy i odpływy. — Przemów do niego, Felkin. Wytłumacz mu, jak to jest — rzekł chory. Challenger obejrzał się powtórnie, wiodąc wzrokiem po wszystkich kątach pokoju. Wychowanek jego zwracał się najwidoczniej do jakiegoś doktora, którego jednak nie było. Zboczenie umysłowe chorego polegało prawdopodobnie na tem, że mu się zdawało, jakoby jakieś unoszące się w powietrzu niewidzialne siły, podjęły się kuracji. — Istotnie, rzecz wymaga objaśnienia — odezwał się jakiś głęboki męski głos, gdzieś w okolicy łóżka. Profesor skoczył na krześle i obejrzał się po raz trzeci. Słowa te wygłosiła siedząca w kącie dziewczyna. — Pozwól, panie profesorze, że ci przedstawię doktora Felkina — odezwała się miss Delicja, z figlarnym uśmiechem. — Cóż to znów za kuglarstwo? — krzyknął Challenger. Młoda kobieta wstała i poczęła czegoś szukać po kieszeniach swej sukni. Potem zrobiła niecierpliwy ruch ręką. — Był czas, drogi kolego, że tabakierka stanowiła tak dobrze część mego wyekwipowania, jak moja skrzynka z narzędziami do puszczania krwi. Żyłem przed urodzeniem słynnego Laenneca, więc nie nosiliśmy przy sobie stetoskopu, ale zawsze byliśmy zaopatrzeni w małą baterję chirurgiczną. Tabaką częstowaliśmy się wzajemnie i była zgoda między nami. Właśnie miałem zamiar poczęstować pana, ale niestety skończyły się dobre czasy. W czasie tego przemówienia Challenger wpatrywał się w dziewczynę szeroko otwartemi oczyma i rozdymając nozdrza, zaczem zwrócił się do chorego. — Czy to ma być ten twój doktór, o którym wspominałeś? I słuchasz jego porady? Dziewczyna wyprostowała się, a z ust jej wybiegły słowa. — Sir, nie będę tracić czasu na słowną polemikę z panem. Należy pan, jak widzę, do tych ludzi, którzy tak zabrnęli w tajniki wiedzy materjalnej, że brakło im czasu na badanie spraw ducha i możliwości psychicznych. — Pewnie, że nie mam czasu na takie bzdurstwa — rzekł Challenger. — Mój mistrzu — odezwał się chory. — Racz zastanowić się nad tem, ile dobrego doznałem od doktora Felkina. Widział pan, jak wyglądałem przed miesiącem, a obecnie. Przecież nie myśli pan obrażać mego największego dobroczyńcę. — Tak i ja myślę, że powinien pan przeprosić kochanego doktora Felkina, panie profesorze — wtrąciła miss Delicja. — Prywatny zakład dla obłąkanych! — parsknął Challenger. Następnie, jakby dostosowując się do położenia, które zdawało mu się jakąś niewczesną komedją, postanowił sam zagrać w niej rolę i nagle chwycił się zjadliwej ironji, którą smagał nieraz z powodzeniem swych opieszałych studentów. — Młoda i piękna lady, czy też czcigodny profesorze, jestem biedny student, który tyle zaledwie posiada wiedzy, ile ten mizerny świat dać może. Dlatego pozwól mi usiąść kornie w kąciku i przysłuchać się trochę twoim wyższym metodom, abym coś niecoś skorzystał... Przemówienie to wygłosił profesor ze spuszczonemi skromnie oczyma, wtuliwszy głowę w ramiona, dłonie zaś podniósł do wysokości swych uszu. W takiej postawie przedstawiał uosobiony wyraz sarkazmu. Dziewczyna tymczasem spacerowała po pokoju, mało zwracając uwagi na zjadliwe słowa. — Tak, tak — rzekła wreszcie niedbale. — Może pan iść do kąta i tam już zostać, lecz nadewszystko proszę pana nie przeszkadzać mi próżnem gadaniem, gdyż ta choroba wymaga całej mojej uwagi. Zwróciła się do pacjenta, mierząc go bacznem okiem. — No, no, widzę, że dzieje się nam coraz lepiej. Za dwa miesiące będziemy już mogli siedzieć sobie w laboratorjum. — Och, to chyba niemożliwe — wykrzyknął pacjent tłumiąc szloch radosny. — Mogę zaręczyć za to. Ja nie mam zwyczaju robić fałszywych obietnic. — A jabym przysięgła na to, tak bezgranicznie wierzę panu doktorowi — rzekła miss Delicja. — Drogi panie doktorze, powiedz nam co o sobie z tych czasów, kiedy żyłeś na tym świecie. — Sza, sza!... Nic się te kobiety nie zmieniają. Ciekawe i gadatliwe, jak za dawnych czasów. Pokażno puls, przyjacielu. Tak, znacznie już równiejszy... to dobrze... Temperatura, jak się zdaje, normalna. Ciśnienie krwi trochę wyższe niżbym sobie życzył... Żołądek jeszcze nie w porządku. Dieta konieczna, a nawet głodówka, jak to dziś nazywają. No... Ogólne warunki znośne. Zobaczymy siedlisko choroby. Zdejmij koszulę, sir. Połóż się twarzą na poduszki. Tak... Silnie i z widoczną wprawą jęła przesuwać ręką wzdłuż pleców chorego, następnie zgięła palce i kostkami poczęła naciskać ciało w różnych miejscach pleców tak, że chory nie mógł się wstrzymać od jęków. — Nic, nic... Lepiej, znacznie lepiej. Zachodzą tu, jak już wspominałem pewne nieprawidłowości w wertebrze, a czego następstwem jest zwężenie porów, z których rozchodzą się korzenie nerwów. Pan to rozumie. Foramina muszą być dostatecznie wielkie. To zwężenie foraminów powoduje ucisk nerwów, a że te nerwy są faktycznie konduktorami siły życiowej, więc ich stan nienormalny sprowadził zaburzenia w tych wszystkich częściach organizmu, którym one dostarczają pożywienia. Moje oczy przenikają skórę i mięśnie lepiej trochę niż wasze niezdarne promienie X, dlatego mogę stwierdzić, że obecnie linja kręgosłupa wróciła do po łożenia normalnego i fatalny ucisk prawie ustąpił. Spodziewam się, sir — nagły zwrot do Challengera — żem wytłumaczył panu zrozumiale patologję tego interesującego wypadku?... Challenger burknął kilka niezrozumiałych słów, na które dziewczyna nie zwróciła uwagi, zająwszy się pacjentem, poczem przemówiła. — Cieszę się, że jesteś na dobrej drodze do rekonwalescencji, drogi chłopcze. Proszę załączyć wyrazy pozdrowienia dla mego ziemskiego kolegi, doktora Atkinsona i powiedzieć, że moja rola już prawie skończona. Medjum jest znużone... Biedna dzieweczka... nie mogę jej wyczerpywać. — Ale pan obiecał nam coś powiedzieć o sobie. — Niema tu wiele do powiedzenia. Byłem za życia dość miernym lekarzem. W młodości mej słuchałem wykładów wielkiego AbernethyAbernethy, chirurg angielski (1763 — 1831), profesor w kolegjum chirurgicznem w Londynie. Był autorem licznych dzieł z zakresu chirurgji i filozofji. (Przyp. tłum.) i przyswoiłem sobie coś niecoś z jego metody. Gdym zmarł w sile męskiego wieku, kontynuowałem dalej swe studja medyczne, otrzymawszy pozwolenie — jeśli tak się wyrazić wolno — na udzielenie pomocy cierpiącym ludziom. Państwo wiedzcie, że tylko przez samozaparcie i poświęcenie dla innych można się doskonalić w tym wyższym od waszego świecie. Taką więc pełnię służbę, dziękując Opatrzności, że pozwoliła mi w tej dziewczynie znaleźć istotę, której wibracje tak są zbliżone do moich, iż mogę z łatwością korzystać z jej sił żywotnych. — A gdzie jej dusza? — zapytał pacjent. — Czeka tu, obok mnie i wejdzie za chwilę w swoje ciało. — A pan — ponowny zwrot do Challengera — jest człowiekiem silnego charakteru i wielkiej nauki, lecz pogrążył się pan duszą i ciałem w materjaliźmie, który jest przekleństwem tego stulecia. Zawód lekarski, najszczytniejszy może z ziemskich zawodów nadto poddał się dogmatyzmowi takich ludzi, jak pan i nieopatrznie zarzucił rozwój duchowych pierwiastków, co jest nierównie ważniejsze i wielokroć skuteczniejsze niż wasze zioła i minerały. Jest przedewszystkiem siła życia i w umiejętnem kierowaniu tą siłą leży przyszłość medycyny. Jeśli na to zamkniemy oczy, to zaufanie społeczeństwa zwróci się do tych, którzy gotowi są stosować wszelkie środki i sposoby leczenia bez względu na to, czy one znajdą aprobatę waszych uczonych powag, czy nie. Nigdy młody Ross Scotton nie zapomni tej sceny. Profesor, mistrz, człowiek o światowej sławie, do którego studenci zbliżali się z bijącem sercem, siedział teraz pochylony naprzód, z półotwartemi usty i z widocznem zdumieniem w oczach, gdy stojąca tuż przed nim młoda szczupła kobieta, potrząsając falą swych ciemnych włosów i kiwając upominające palcem, mówiła doń surowo, jak ojciec do krnąbrnego dziecka. Sugestywna moc jej słów była tak wielka, że przez dobrą chwilę Challenger gotów był poddać się nienaturalnej sytuacji. Dyszał, chrząkał, lecz nie był w stanie wymówić ni słowa. Dziewczyna odwróciła się od niego i usiadła. — Odchodzi już — szepnęła miss Delicja. — Nie odszedłem jeszcze — odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna. — Lecz odejść muszę, bo wiele, wiele mam dziś do roboty. Nie ona jedna jest mojem medjum. Za kilka minut będę w Edynburgu. Bądź dobrej myśli, młodzieńcze. Przyślę tu jeszcze swego asystenta, by wzmocnił twe siły żywotne środkami, na które twój organizm pozwoli. Co do pana — do Challengera — radziłbym panu wystrzegać się mózgowego egotyzmu i zbytniej koncentracji umysłu. Trzeba gromadzić zasób wiadomości materjalnych, ale równocześnie mieć zmysły otwarte na sprawy psychiczne i nie sądzić ich tak, jakby się je oceniać chciało, lecz tak jak je Bóg oceniać nakazał. Westchnęła głęboko i opadła ciężko na oparcie krzesła. Leżała cicho, z głową opuszczoną na piersi i przymkniętemi oczyma blisko minutę, poczem wzdrygnęła się i otworzyła niebieskie zdumione oczy. — Czy był? — zapytała, kobiecym, łagodnym głosem. — Tak, był — zawołał pacjent. — Ach, on doprawdy jest wielki. Mówi, że za dwa miesiące będę mógł wrócić do swej pracy. — Doskonale. Czy zostawił jakie zlecenia dla mnie. — Te same co przedtem. Obiecał przysłać asystenta. — Ja sądzę, że niedługo znów się zjawi. Dziewczyna dostrzegła nagle Challengera i urwała zdanie, widocznie zakłopotana. — To pielęgniarka, Urszulo, pozwól, że ci przedstawię znakomitego profesora Challengera. Profesor był czasem bardzo uprzejmy dla kobiet, zwłaszcza gdy były młode i ładne. Powstał i zbliżył się do pielęgniarki jak niegdyś Salomon do królowej Saby, ujął ją za rękę, a lewą dłonią pogładził jej bujne włosy, w sposób wysoce patrjarchalny. — Moje dziecko, za młoda i za urocza jesteś, by się puszczać na kuglarstwa. Zaniechaj tego. Bądź zadowolona, że jesteś czarującą pielęgniarką, a daj pokój odgrywaniu roli doktora. Odzie u licha wyuczyłaś się tych medycznych terminów o wertebrach i foraminach?... Pielęgniarka rozejrzała się wokoło bezradnie, jak osoba, która nagle znajdzie się w szponach goryla. — Ona ani słówka nie rozumie z tego, co jej pan mówi — krzyknął chory. — Och mistrzu, musisz raz spojrzeć w oczy rzeczywistym faktom. Ja wiem dobrze, jak trudno to pojąć i z tem się pogodzić i oswoić. Wszak ja sam przechodziłem ten proces umysłowy. Proszę mi wierzyć, pan patrzy na sprawy świata przez pryzmat nauki materjalnej, a tu trzeba użyć zwyczajnego szkła i wtedy spostrzeże pan czynnik duchowy. Challenger pominął milczeniem tę uwagę i w dalszym ciągu prowadził po ojcowsku swą indagację, choć przestraszona dziewczyna zaczęła się odsuwać od niego. — Proszę mi powiedzieć, kto to był ten sprytny doktór, u którego była pani pielęgniarką, który nauczył panią tych wszystkich terminów technicznych. Niech pani zrozumie, że to rzecz bezcelowa starać się mnie oszukać. Będziesz się czuć szczęśliwszą, drogie dziecko, jeśli otwarcie wyznasz wszystko, a wtedy będziemy śmiali się oboje z tej prelekcji, którąś pod moim adresem wygłosiła. Tu nastąpiła przerwa w inkwizycji, prowadzonej przez Challengera. Chory się podniósł i z rumieńcem gniewu jął mówić głosem podniesionym, pełnym energji, świadczącym najlepiej o powracającej sile żywotnej. — Panie profesorze Challenger! Obraża pan moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Przynajmniej pod moim dachem niech będzie wolna od szyderstw ludzi nauki, która też ma swe uprzedzenia i przesądy. Proszę opuścić ten pokój, jeśli pan nie potrafi zdobyć się na słowa głębszego szacunku dla panny Urszuli. Challenger błysnął oczyma, lecz w tejże chwili miss Delicja pośpieszyła z interwencją. — Pan jest gwałtowny, kochany doktorze! — zawołała. — Profesor Challenger nie miał czasu ani sposobności zastanawiać się nad tą sprawą. Niech pan sobie przypomni, jakim pan sam był początkowo niedowiarkiem. Jakże więc można winić pana profesora... — Tak, to prawda — rzekł młody doktór. — Zdawało mi się, że przyjęcie tych wierzeń otworzyłoby narozcież drzwi szarlatanom całego świata. A jednak fakt pozostał faktem. — Jedno wiem, że tam gdzie miałam przed oczyma ciemność, dziś widzę jasno — rzekła miss Delicja. — Ach, panie profesorze, może pan podnosić brwi i ruszać ramionami, ale ja wiem, żeśmy jednak dzisiaj wsączyli jakąś drobinę w pański potężny umysł, a ta drobina będzie rosnąć, rosnąć, aż Bóg wie, jakie przybierze rozmiary. Zanurzyła rękę w swej torbie. — Ot, mam tu malutką rozprawkę „Mózg a dusza“. Mam nadzieję, drogi panie profesorze, że ją pan przeczyta, zanim rzuci do kąta. Dobrze?... ----